A Birthday to Remember
by the Delhision
Summary: It's Gumball's 12th birthday and it won't be one that any of the Wattersons will ever forget. request by Lexboss


**This story's plot and it's OC's belong to Lexboss, so give her all credit for this story. Now this is a one-shot and is not connected to any of my stories or any of anyone else's. **

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The sound of the timer going off alerted Nicole that the cake that was finished baking in the oven. In truth, though she would never admit to it, her mind was not on the cake or the celebration for her son's birthday, her mind was somewhere else. But upon hearing the constant electronic beeping of the timer woke her from her daze, she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She turned off the heat to the oven and opened the door slightly, allowing the warm heat and sweet smell of the cake to waft into the air. The warmth brought back the memories that she had been lost in just moment earlier.

(Flashback)

_It was a warm summer night, the windows were left open to let the warm night air and the relaxing sound of crickets chirping into the cozy living room. It was music to her ears; she looked over to her husband who had fallen asleep midway through the movie that they were watching. She smiled lovingly toward the large rabbit, he was immature and at times downright stupid but she loved him and wouldn't have it any other way than him next to her. _

_Then the sounds of two crying babies came echoing from upstairs, instantly Nicole heard the crying and looking over to Richard, who was still fast asleep, decided to go up herself and check on them. As she made her way up the stairs and to the nursery she spoke out in a kind and soft voice "Shhh! Mommy's coming, don't worry."_

_She made her way to the door to the nursery and upon stepping inside the crying stifled momentarily as the two baby cats, one pink the other blue, saw her walk in as they rested in their cribs. Nicole smiled and rocked the cradles back and forth, singing a soothing tune to calm her babies. She remembered how her own mother used to sing the song to her when she was upset. " Just a perfect day, drink sangria in the park and then later when it gets dark we go home. Just a perfect day, feed animals in the zoo, then later a movie too and then home. Oh it's such a perfect day! I'm glad I spent it with you! Oh such a perfect day! You just keep me hanging on, you just keep me hanging on." She trailed off as her children fell asleep to the sound of her voice, she smiled and kissed both of them on the head lightly before leaving and quietly shutting the door._

(end of flashback)

"Honey! Are you ok?" Richard's voice asked, bringing Nicole back into the real world, her vision that was just so vivid was now just a memory in the back of her head. She blinked quickly, regaining her awareness to where she was, she was in the kitchen, her kitchen, the heat that the oven once emitted had dissipated and the chocolate cake sat in its pan in the center of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured her worried husband, replacing her look of sad nostalgia with a smile as she turned to get the cake from the oven; after all it was her son's birthday. And Lexy's. The cake had sat long enough that its pan was cool enough to grasp with her bare hand, but she put on her mitts anyway before lifting the cake up and placing it carefully onto the countertop.

Richard put his hand gently on top of Nicole's and spoke in a sad and caring voice, "I know what you're feeling, I do, but it's been years. I know that doesn't make it hurt any less, but Darwin and Anais never even met Lexy, and Gumball was so young that I doubt that he has many memories of her, and we can't spoil tonight for them." Richard's words struck a chord with Nicole, her lip trembled weakly, but she breathed deeply calming herself before answering in a choked up whisper "I know, you're right." She said, more for her than for him.

"Where are the kids?" she asked him, trying to get her mind of the past and focus on the day before her. "They're over at the Kemp's, They said that they would have them over until we had the family party ready." Richard informed her. "OK, I have to go to the store and get some ice cream for the cake. Can you decorate it and then pick the kids up?" she asked as she grabbed her keys off the hook that they rested on when not in use. "Yeah, sure I can. Remember that Gumball likes cookies and cream ice cream the best." Richard reminded. Nicole smiled as she looked back on Richard one last time before leaving to the store, usually he couldn't be trusted with much but around birthdays he is just at his A-game. Then she closed the door and the cold gust of wind reminded her of the late October weather and immediately wiped the smile from her face and replaced it with a look of shock for the sudden bitter chill.

As she drove down the road on her way to the store she sat silently, listening to the radio to try and clear her head. Ahead there was a red light, Nicole slowed and approached the light in a very cautious manner, the kind of self-control that Nicole could achieve in a calm state of mind. A woman walked infront of her car, pushing a stroller across the street under the safety of the red-light. Nicole's focus left the road and she fixated her vision onto the stroller as it crossed infront of her.

(flashback)

_Nicole and Richard were walking side by side down the sidewalks of their neighborhood; both were pushing a stroller with one of their infant children snuggly buckled in. _

"_So how's the job search going Richard?" Nicole asked her husband curiously. "Horrible! Every time I go in for an interview and they call one of my references they turn me down!" he complained more tired than angry at the situation, these constant job interviews were wearing him out. _

"_Who are your references?" she asked as she stopped momentarily to pick up a shoe that Gumball had tossed out of his stroller. "Well there's Mrs. Jenson, the guy that ran the local paper when I delivered the morning press. Mr. Luck and Mr. Zyp were the guys who I mowed lawns for. And then Mrs. McCarthy, when I used to work at the pool." He listed as he counted slowly on his fingers. "I don't remember you having that many jobs." Nicole said, a little surprised at the amount of jobs that Richard had done in his youth. Richard began to rub the back of his head ashamedly, "Well I didn't last all too long with them." He admitted sheepishly._

"_So what do you think of that new family of peanuts that moved in a couple doors down?" Richard asked hastily, trying to change the topic of conversation. "Well The father thinks himself a little too high and mighty in my opinion." She replied in a not too happy tone. "Well they do have a daughter the same age as Lexy and Gumball, maybe we could set up a play date or something." Richard pointed out. "Yeah, maybe…" she said, but trailed off after looking at her daughter, now fast asleep in Richard's stroller. Without speaking she smiled and pointed down into the stroller to show Richard. He gave a warm smile at the sight and quietly continued on their walk, now he tried harder to avoid uneven pavement to avoid disturbing her. They both smile warmly as they feel the warm summer breeze blow across the land, gently rustling the leaves from the trees, a symphony made especially for them. Two young new parents with their children, it felt like life couldn't have been better._

(end of flashback)

HONK!

The sudden and alarming horn shocked Nicole out of her daze and brought her crashing back into reality. The light was green, who knows how long it has been, and the impatient driver behind had grown tired of waiting and honked loudly.

Nicole embarrassedly drove on past the intersection and continued on to the store. She turned into the parking lot and found spot with relative ease. She exited her car and proceeded on to the sliding doors that were the entrance to the large supermarket. To the right of the entrance was a girl with their head down and a hood over her head, dressed in raggedy and dirty clothes. She was skinny, far too skinny to be healthy; her hair was long, unkempt, and matted. Infront of her was a small cardboard box with scattered coins and small bills resting on the bottom, on the front was a hand written message reading "need money to eat, anything helps."

Now Nicole was not unaccustomed to the people that would stand infront of stores and on streets, drug addicts and alcohols alike that would con people out of their money and, worse still, rob those actually in dire need of the money that could have been given to them. But there was something about this girl that made it obvious to Nicole that she was not faking, maybe it was her emaciated state, or her dirty appearance, or just the shame and embarrassment that she was showing as she hung her head while others passed by. Nicole dug into her pocket and retrieved a number of coins; she then tossed them into box gently. "Thank you." The girl said softly, but gratefully. Nicole didn't say a word and just proceeded to walk into the store.

As Nicole's feet felt the cool linoleum as she walked into the large supermarket, it sent a terrible chill up her spine.

(Flashback)

"_Lexy! Lexy! Lexy!" Nicole screamed desperately as she ran past the several aisles that were in the store, in her arms was a small blue cat which she held closely to her chest as she ran. The cool linoleum was the only cruel reminder to her that this was no nightmare, but reality, much worse than any nightmare. "Lexy! Has anyone seen my Lexy?! Someone please help me!" she cried to anyone around her in dire need. _

_A doughnut man who appeared to be off duty came running over concerned, "Mam, what's the matter?!" he asked, almost scared at what the response might be. "My baby's gone! Someone took Lexy!" she shouted as she burst into uncontrollable tears, soon the child in her arms wept as well, frightened by his mother's reaction though he knew nothing of what was going on. "Jesus!" the man whispered in disbelief as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed frantically, "Yes, hello?! This is officer Buskin, there's been an abduction at the supermarket on Vine St., get her fast!" he said as he hung up and turned his attention back to Nicole, Don't worry everything will be alright, we'll find her." He promised her before leaving to search outside for her._

_They never did find her._

(End of flashback)

Nicole shrugged of the shiver and grabbed a small hand basket before walking down the aisles of the store. She walked past the aisles one by one, reading the signs as she went, Pasta, bread, cereal, soda, spices, canned goods, all the way to the far end of the market where all the frozen food was. "Ice cream. Finally!" she said under her breath, turning and walking down the chilled hall of frozen dinners and terrible microwavable meals. She reached the section of the freezers where the ice cream was stored and stared blankly at the cartons. "Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, sherbet, cherry cardinal, death by chocolate, coffee… why are there so many flavors?" she asked slightly annoyed at the amount of cartons she had to look through to find the right kind for Gumball.

"Ahh! Cookies and Cream! There you are!" she exclaimed triumphantly, opening the freezer door and pulling out the tub of ice cream. She tossed it into the basket and made her way, more than happily, out of the cold aisle. As she walked back down the store toward the checkout, for some odd reason, Nicole remembered the child that was begging at the door. She thought of how she was about Gumball's age and how tough it must be to be alone and hungry. She turned to her right and saw a small pile of wrapped up sandwiched that had been stacked and placed out for display. Nicole stopped, staring at the sandwiches, the little girl out front ran through her mind as she stared at the sandwiches. She grabbed a couple sandwiches without thinking and tossed them into the basket along with the ice cream.

"Is that all for you, mam?" Larry politely asked in a nervous voice, obviously afraid that she had brought her children along with her. Nicole nodded silently to verify Larry's question. "OK, your total is $7.63." he informed her, she quietly slipped a ten out of her pocket and handed it to him. Larry was surprised and at this point down right terrified of the destruction that was surely just waiting to happen. But to his surprise she simply gathered her groceries into a plastic bag and walked toward the exit, only saying a small "Goodbye." before exiting the store.

Outside she saw the child once again, sitting exactly where she had last seen her by the side of the door. Nicole stopped infront of her and reached her hand into her plastic bag, pulling out first a single sandwich, then another. "I know this isn't much, but…. Here." She said as she offered her the sandwiches. The girl was surprised, no one had stopped to talk to her, let alone offer her food. She looked toward the food and timidly reached out for it. Once she had both sandwiches she immediately tore the wrappings off of one and began to eat like she hadn't eaten in days. "Thank you!" she said gratefully with a mouthful of turkey and bread.

Nicole smiled and began to walk to her car, but then she heard something that made her stop in her tracks. "Just a perfect day, drink sangria in the park and then later when it gets dark we go home. Just a perfect day, feed animals in the zoo, then later a movie too and then home. Oh it's such a perfect day! I'm glad I spent it with you! Oh such a perfect day! You just keep me hanging on, you just keep me hanging on.

Nicole turned quickly and slowly walked back to the girl. "Excuse me." She spoke softly, hoping but cautiously. The girl looked up confusedly toward Nicole, Nicole gasped and was stunned. She had short pink fur that was dirty and matted, but clearly pink. Her eyes were big and brown, though they were tired. "Lexy?" Nicole muttered in disbelief. "Yeah? How do you know my name?" the pink cat asked slowly, as though she did not want to get sucked in by hope only to be disappointed again. "Lexy, it's mommy." Nicole said in utter disbelief, hope was being replaced by certainty, sadness by joy. "Mom?" Lexy questioned slowly, realization slowly taking hold. Tears welled and rolled down Nicole's smiling face, "It's me honey." Nicole confirmed as she stood feet away from her daughter, unable to move as if she had been glued to the ground.

The two look at each other for a final moment in their original positions, Lexy sitting slouched on the could concrete and Nicole standing feet away with a plastic bag dangling from her arm, the tub of ice cream keeping it motionless. Then Lexy jumped to her feet and sprinted over to Nicole, who in turn stepped forward and embraced her daughter lovingly as the two cry happily, not saying a word because there were none to grasp the incredible feeling of happiness and relief that the two felt at that moment.

(Back home)

"Hey dad, where's mom?" Gumball asked as he sat down on the coach with his siblings to watch some TV. "Your mother went out to pick up some groceries for tonight." Richard replied as he too sat down in his usual spot on the couch next to his kids. They had returned a few minutes ago from the Kemps and Gumball was anxiously awaiting his mother's arrival so that they could start his birthday celebration.

At that moment the familiar sound of the family car pulling into the driveway alerted everyone of Nicole's return. "Mom's home!" Anais and Darwin chanted in unison happily. They heard the soft pounding of footprints on the concrete driveway; oddly it felt like there were too many footsteps, like there was a second person with Nicole. As the door began to creek slightly as it opened everyone gathered happily around the door to welcome her, the door opened calmly and nearly silently. There was Nicole, a bag in her hand and a smile on her face, her free arm was wrapped tightly around a pink cat's shoulder.

Richard was stunned silent and simply walked forward without saying a word and fell to his knees infront of the pink cat and hugged her lovingly. The others were speechless as well, but none of them really understood why, they knew that there was something special about the pink cat but they couldn't remember what, Gumball felt something familiar about the strange pink cat and remembered very vaguely who she really was, Lexy. He walked forward and joined the hug along with his father and mother.

Lexy had tears rolling down her eyes as she smiled at her family, but looked over nervously to the walking goldfish and the small pink rabbit. She knew that they must be family, but she had never met either of them before and was worried that they wouldn't like her.

"Darwin, Anais, come say hello to your sister Lexy." Nicole said choked up with happiness. "Sister?" the two said slowly, letting it sink in for a moment, "Sister!" they shouted this time over joyed, they ran forward to join the hug happily.

Lexy was astonished and just ecstatic to be back home, with her family. She was so grateful, so happy, they accepted her back and welcomed her after all these years, she knew then and there that they had never really lost hope of finding her.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Nicole whispered softly into her ear, kissing her on the top of her head lovingly. The family was whole once again. "Let's get you cleaned up." Nicole said loudly enough so that everyone would break the hug and let her go. Nicole lead her upstairs before turning to Richard and whispering "Invite some of Gumball's friends, were having a party!" Richard smiled widely and went over to the phone to dial up some numbers.

(About an hour later)

"Hey Rory! Do you know why Gumball just decided to throw together a party?" Blast asked the green ferret who was hoisting a hastily wrapped present onto the table. "No I don't, must be important though, he invited like the whole town!" he responded in amazement of the turnout. "I know right, I barely had time to find a gift on my way here! I hope he likes ITunes." The young wolf grumbled as he placed the unwrapped card onto the table, gently pulling a stick-on bow from a different present and slapping it onto his gift.

Rory and Blast slowly made their way through the crowd of people to the family room to try and find Gumball. As they got there they noticed something that took them completely off guard. Lexy walked down the stairs just at that moment, dressed in a black shirt and a dark blue skirt, she had showered and cleaned up for the party. "Who do you think she is?" Rory asked his pal. "I…I don't know." Blast mumbled as he walked over to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hi, I'm Blast." He introduced himself nervously. Lexy blushed slightly before replying with a small "Hi, I'm Lexy."

"OK everyone, it's time to sing happy birthday to the birthday boy and girl" Richard shouted happily. The whole room joined in singing "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Gumball and Lexy, happy birthday to you!" as a cake with 12 candles was marched out from the kitchen and blown out by the two. Everyone was happy and eat cake as the two opened their presents. "Man, I wish I had bought the two card pack." Blast mumbled as he gave Lexy the ITunes card, "Happy Birthday!"


End file.
